Lucy
Lucy, a fluffy dark blue-grey she-wolf with greenish-yellow eyes, a short but broad build, three claw marks on right shoulder and a lighter underbelly and tail-tip, was a hunter of The Element Force and daughter of Nightowl. During the Story Coming soon! Relationships Robin Her brother - since she feels she's feeble compared to him, it can be very hard for her to see him eye-to-eye. She respects him like most siblings do, but during the time when he was her pack-mate, she was very stubborn and prickly, whilst he was persistent to know why, flaring her anger more. But at the end of it, they were siblings, and still cared for each other's safety. Lucas Lucy was very quiet toward her father, often trying to make her brother the main subject rather than herself. She felt as if her father would prioritise Robin's fighting skills and shrug at her own, making her feel rejected. Plus she was very shy around him to boot; since he was very broad and powerful, Lucy was even afraid of him as a pup but as she grew though, she only tried not to trigger a nerve. Nightowl She and her mother got along very well, though she felt her mother was too caring of her, making her feel puny and weak. This affected her rage and jealousy to her brother even more so. Aside from that, Nightowl often guided Lucy whenever she needed the help and gave her many strict warnings to calm her jealousy about or around her brother. After the pack disbanded, Lucy was determined to become the best wolf she could be... which unfortunately led her to The God's Children. Being with them promoted her feelings of self-confidence, and she lost a lot of her self-loathing. However - when Nightowl was killed, Lucy's love for her mother awoke and she began to hate the God's Children for killing her; thus she left the group as did many. Spectrum As a young wolf, Spectrum was one of Lucy's classmates and as such they were friendly with each other. Lucy was often curious about Spectrum as she seemed superior to all the others at her age, though she never looked too much into it. As time passed, Lucy and Spectrum began to separate from each other and their friendship faded as time went on. Spectrum's 'above-all' attitude angered her and Lucy soon made the decision to ignore her altogether. Moon Moon and Lucy were the best of friends in class, and often learned tactics from each other. Lucy adored Moon's persistent attitude toward her, believing she could be a better wolf than her brother and even at a point thought she was better. The reason why their friendship was so strong could be due to the fact of similar relations; her aunt (as well as Moon's) Violetta singled out Spectrum very often, and in general Moon had a fierce envy that her sister had one more element than Spectrum did. Lucy understood this feeling strongly of course, and their friendship remained strong. When Moon had been reborn and renamed, Lucy willingly joined her ranks as soon as Moon offered it. She knew that if she had declined the offer she would have been forced to join or worse, killed, but Lucy felt none of that. She wished to be back with her best friend, and got what she wanted for a reasonable amount of time. When Death was made the first grim Reaper, Lucy was sad to see her disappear - even though she worshipped Queen Death in the time she was in the pack, she re-awoke her beliefs in Dawn and Dusk. Raven She and her grandmother got along well. Lucy liked her grandmother for treating her as an equal - she learned a lot from her too and loved listening to the stories she had to tell. When the day came for her grandmother to pass on, she along with many of her family were distraught. Trivia *She was weak as a pup, and due to this she joined The God's Children in order to prove herself as strong. *She is named after her father, Lucas, except in a more femine form. * Lucy is one of Madeleine's (the writer) favourite characters, and describes that she likes Lucy a lot due to sharing similar feelings with her. Category:Female Wolves Category:Darkness Mages Category:The God's Children Category:The Element Force Category:Incomplete